Rescue who?
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Tommy's unexspected reletive comes to help Janet and his to daughters after Connor's death. She has a huge impact on Tommy's life as well as his fire house.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue me-

This will be placed after season two after the funeral of his son Connor.

His niece comes to live with Janet and his kids to help out then moves in with him, and falls for his fire house, which one will steal her heart.

There wasn't any rain, or clouds, the sun was shining, birds were singing, not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day, for a wedding but Tommy was not a wedding of his oldest daughter, he was sitting next to his wife Janet at his youngest child and only son's funeral. The heavens should have been pouring with god's tears, instead the sun was brightly shining, and the only tears were his families and friends.

Tommy couldn't look at the small casket any more, he knew his wife would be pissed, hell she blamed him for his son's death, not the guy that ran his beautiful, smart boy down with out even stopping. Not caring what the rest of his family thought, he stood up and quietly walked away from the service. Tommy was looking at all the gravestones of small children that lost their lives, for whatever reason.

He felt around in his jacket pocket for his flask, as he untwisted the top and started to bring the flask to his lips, he saw a little boy next to a stone. Tommy was use to spirits now, even though his cousin and best friend had not come to him in a long time due to his affair with Jimmy's widow. Tommy walked closer to the small boy unsure if he was alive or not, really he didn't care.

He knelt down by the little boy, who now had his back to him "Hey, there kid. What are you doing all by yourself out here." The small boy turned around and he stared at Tommy. It was Connor. Tommy gasped and nearly fell over his own feet, it couldn't be Connor it was too soon to be seeing his son.

" I wanted to see you dad, uncle jimmy said it was okay. He told me all about how this works. You aren't going to light a candle for me yet are you?" Connor asked him.

Tommy tried to blink away his unshed tears as he looked at his son. There wasn't a mark on him, no evidence of the accident. He cleared his voice before he spoke " um Connor, not that I'm not happy to see you but I can't do this right now. Maybe later after the breakfast. Huh Kido?"

Connor thought about it for a second "Okay but please don't light a candle, I don't want to leave yet, not like Uncle Jimmy." Tommy smiled at his son "I promise Connor".

Tommy watched his son disappear; he stood up and walked slowly back to where the funeral was. He noticed his daughter's huddled around Janet; his sister was there along with his other family members and fire department.

There was an attractive young woman standing next to Janet, Tommy noticed he prayed it wasn't crazy Sheila. The young woman turned around and Tommy got a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Uncle Tommy " The woman said, as she wrapped her arms around him. This was his niece from Buffalo NY, down state. Rebecca Cole. Last time he saw her was years ago she was just turning 21. It was good to see her.

She let go of Tommy long enough to get hugged by the rest of their family members. Janet grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him aside. Her eyes still red from crying, as she looked up at him.

" Rebecca is going to be here for a few months to help us out. Can she stay at your house for now? She is your niece." She added on.

Tommy rubbed his face and let out a sigh " Yea, I guess so, they guys have worked on my upstairs and it looks okay". Janet gave him a small smile and walked towards their daughters.

I know it is a short beginning but that is all I have right now…. I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue me - 2

Tommy opened his front door and held it open for Rebecca. Both of them looked pretty tired from the day's events. Family hadn't really shown any support to Tommy except his father and Uncle Teddy was in jail. His brother(s) and sister, Sheila and Daemon plus is ghostly cousin Jimmy. Tommy had taken some crap from Janet's side of the family, yes it had been long and hard day.

Rebecca watched as her uncle rubbed his face and opened a pill bottle, she frowned when he popped more than two into his mouth. Sheila had said he was spiraling down but Becca had no idea how far.

" Your bed room is at the top of the stairs, if you want to go unpack. I usually sleep on the couch, there is food and beer in the fridge."

" Beer, Uncle Tommy I thought you stopped drinking?" she questioned.

He glared at his older niece " I did, that is for guests." He watched as the 25-year-old ran up the stairs.

Tom stretched out on the couch; he was trying to let his mind run loose, just going over things in his mind. He missed his son terribly, but the fact that Connor was going to be visiting him spiritually, gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. Jimmy still came around but not as much. Tom started to close his eyes, since he did have to work tomorrow, his mind drifted off into a dark place, one of his famous nightmares was starting, the one where he ends up dying in a fire trying to save his cousin.

Rebecca came back down stairs to see her uncle thrashing about on the couch; she had read not to wake up nightmare victims. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her uncle, she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and rubbed him comfortingly. When he stopped thrashing about she left to go over to Aunt Janet's.

-------------------------------

Janet was in the kitchen with Katie and Colleen, when Johnny came into the house. She looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. She had called him the day Conner died from getting hit by the car. She had made sure to put all of the blame on Tommy, even though she knew it wasn't. Johnny knew it was a freak accident and that Janet was being unreasonable. But then again, he never lost a child yet.

" Girls, go get ready to stay over at Uncle Johnny's okay. I need to be alone tonight." She smiled at Tommy's brother; it was amazing at how different the two brothers' were, but they were the same in many ways.

Colleen only rolled her eyes at her mother, while Katie smiled back, she loved going to Uncle Johnny's, he had a great place to live, and she'd be able to see her cousins.

A few minutes later both girls were packed and ready to go. Johnny told Janet, he have the girls back in a few days, and to take all the time she needs to get through this awful time. Katie hugged her mom, Colleen only waved, and before Janet knew it both them girls were gone. Janet was in her house and it was too quiet. She wandered down the hallway to her only son's room and opened the door.

The minute she walked inside, memories flooded her head. Memories of him playing in the room, to having a fight about wearing his helmet before he left the house. _Damn it! Why didn't she make him wear it before he went out side that day? It wasn't Tommy's fault it was hers._ She sat down on his bed and looked at a picture she had of him in little league.

" I'm so sorry baby" she whispered down to the picture. She felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. Janet, placed the picture back and went to the fridge in the kitchen, she opened the freezer and pulled out some vodka. She never even bothered with the glass, just untwisted the cap, and poured the burning liquid down her throat. She went into the living room, sat on the sofa, and poured some more down. She drank until she thought the stuff would burn a hole into her soul, then passed out.

**Dream-**

_She could smell the smoke from her house, she sat up on the couch and looked around the room, and it wasn't her house. She got off the couch and walked over to a window, looking across the street, she saw Tommy's house engulfed in flames. " Oh my god" she saw a girl running out from the house, it was her niece. Janet grabbed her sneakers and bolted out of the house, her niece was screaming something about Tommy still being inside. Janet started across the street; a car was coming at her, and slammed into her body, sending it flying a few feet._

Rebecca saw it happen, Janet running out of her house in a daze, the car hitting her aunt. She ran out of the house, the car came to a stop. A man got out saying how he never saw her then called 911. Janet was alive; there was no doubt about that. Tommy heard the sirens coming closer and came out of his house, but froze when he saw Janet on the side of the road, covered in scraps.

Becca looked up at her uncle as the ambulance came closer and medics went over to her. " The man said she came running into the street screaming, at your house, he thought she'd move and he didn't stop in time. Aunt Janet is fine, minor injuries. "

Tommy looked at his niece, then pushed by her to see for himself, if his ex was still alive.

" Tommy?" Janet asked as she looked up at him Tommy knelt down next to her, silently wondering why she had run out into the middle of the street. He also wondered why this was happening after his son died from a drunk driver. He felt a little angry with her, but then was worried about her well being.

An EMT came up beside Janet and Tommy," Sir, you have to let go for us to help her, we are taking her to the hospital and feel free to come with us."

Tommy shook his head, then stood up to see if Rebecca was anywhere about. She was standing next to a police officer, talking to him. She looked over and saw the dazed looked on his face.

" I'm sorry that was all I saw, I'll call you if anything else comes to mind." Becca told the police officer as she started towards her uncle.

" Hey, need a ride Uncle Tommy?" she asked trying to lighten his tense gaze at the man who wasn't drunk but couldn't stop on time. She grabbed his arm and led him towards the car in the drive. Once she got him into the car she followed the ambulance to the hospital. She'd have to call Uncle Johnny and the kids to tell them what had happened.

That is all I have so far, sorry things are so slow going. 


End file.
